pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (CartoonAllStarsFan20 Style) Part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Caractacus P. Doom/How Doth the Little Crocodile
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) Transcripts: * Treat Heart Pig: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers… Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners! * Caractacus P. Doom: A, e i o u, a e i o u, a e i o u, o, u e i o a, u e i a, a e i o u… Who are you? * Treat Heart Pig: I- I- I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see… * Caractacus P. Doom: I do not see. Explain yourself. * Treat Heart Pig: Why, I’m afraid I can’t explain myself, sir, because I’m not myself, you know… * Caractacus P. Doom: I do not know. * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I can’t put it anymore clearly for it isn’t clear to me! * Caractacus P. Doom: You? Who are you? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, don’t you think you ought to tell me- cough-cough, cough-cough, who you are first? * Caractacus P. Doom: Why? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh dear. Everything is so confusing. * Caractacus P. Doom: It is not. * Treat Heart Pig: Well, it is to me. * Caractacus P. Doom: Why? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I can’t remember things as I used to, and… * Caractacus P. Doom: Recite. * Treat Heart Pig: Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir! Um… how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi… * Caractacus P. Doom: Stop! That is not spoken correcitically. It goes: how… * Treat Heart Pig: Hihihi! * Caractacus P. Doom: Hmm! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer… how cheer… Ahem! * Treat Heart Pig: Hihihihi! * Caractacus P. Doom: How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws. * Treat Heart Pig: Well I must say I’ve never heard it that way before… * Caractacus P. Doom: I know, I have improved it. * Treat Heart Pig: Well, cough-cough-couch, if you ask me… * Caractacus P. Doom: You? Huh, who are you? * Treat Heart Pig: Cough-cough, cough-cough, A-choo! Oh! * Caractacus P. Doom: You there! Girl! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now. Well…? * Caractacus P. Doom: Keep your temper! * Treat Heart Pig: Is that all? * Caractacus P. Doom: No. Exacitically, what is your problem? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, it’s exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it’s precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir. * Caractacus P. Doom: Why? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and… * Caractacus P. Doom (Scary Voice): I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed! * Treat Heart Pig: But I’m not used to it. And you needn’t shout! Oh dear! * Fryguy: By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller… * Treat Heart Pig: One side of what? * Fryguy: …and the other side will make you grow shorter. * Treat Heart Pig: The other side of what? * Fryguy: The mushroom, of course!! Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) * Avenger Penguins (@1993-1994 Cosgrove Hall Films) * Super Mario (@1985-2019 Nintendo) Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20 Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts